1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable management devices for network equipment racks including patch panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A patch panel is useful as a support panel for mounting reconfigurable ports for patching components in a network rack. Conventional patch panels involve various cables for patching, rack mounted components, and other aspects that at times may require identification or otherwise association via textual or graphical means. Conventional approaches are helpful in this regard, but can be improved upon.